Luminiscencia
by KillaCAD
Summary: La desnudez de Daisuke merecía un comentario aparte, pero Ken se negó a reconocerle un poco más que un vistazo. Decían en los libros de texto que la llegada a la pubertad generalmente iba de la mano con sentimientos de ambivalencia, inseguridad sobre la apariencia física y mayor preocupación por el aspecto en general. Como en todo, el caso de Daisuke era especial.


**Luminiscencia**

Ken sabía, desde el momento en el que decidió compartir habitación con Daisuke, que no iba a dormir. No solo porque Daisuke había pasado todo el camino en el bus dormitando sobre su hombro (lo que quería decir que estaría lo suficientemente descansado para cuando llegaron al lugar), sino también porque se había pasado la semana declarando en voz alta que iba a pasar revisión durante la noche y al primero que se durmiera, le echaría personalmente un balde lleno de agua. Era un recurso infantil, simplón, sin ningún tipo de consecuencia interna o reflexión previa, pero era una broma y a Daisuke le gustaban las bromas.

Después de comer y pasear por los alrededores, todos habían regresado a sus respectivas habitaciones para tomar un baño y ponerse ropas más cómodas. Como era de esperarse, Daisuke acaparó la ducha en cuestión de segundos y se dedicó a destruir sistemáticamente, a punta de berridos y equivocaciones, la letra de _Koi Oto to Amazora_. Ken se demoró reconocerla, pero había una parte del coro tan conocida que ni siquiera Daisuke fue capaz de camuflar. Ken decidió no hacer ningún comentario cuando Daisuke le pidió su opinión sobre la posibilidad de dedicarse al canto en el futuro. Nunca le había gustado incordiarlo cuando preguntaba cosas con verdadera sinceridad. Por eso, mejor tomó su toalla y sus ropas y decidió pasar por alto que además de hacerle preguntas incoherentes, Daisuke estaba completamente desnudo.

La desnudez de Daisuke merecía un comentario aparte, pero Ken se negó a reconocerle un poco más que un vistazo. Decían en los libros de texto que la llegada a la pubertad generalmente iba de la mano con sentimientos de ambivalencia, inseguridad sobre la apariencia física y mayor preocupación por el aspecto en general. Como en todo, el caso de Daisuke era especial. Desde que había alcanzado la altura de la mayoría de los chicos de su clase, Daisuke parecía haber desarrollado alergia a cualquier textil que le rozara la piel. No era solo que utilizara poca ropa, sino que parecía esforzarse en quitarse la que llevaba encima. Luego de las prácticas de fútbol, de las clases de gimnasia e incluso antes de que comenzaran las clases, no había un solo espacio en el que Daisuke no decidiera pelearse con su camisa y la dejara tirada en cualquier lado. Así que no, timidez, inseguridad o cualquier otro sentimiento que no implicara la confianza más absoluta, estaba lejos de poder describir su repentino cambio hormonal. Ken siempre se sorprendía con su seguridad y la facilidad que tenía para abrirse paso en medio de la incertidumbre. Incluso si lo comparaba con otras aparentes excepciones, ninguno era tan exponencial como Daisuke, ni siquiera TK. En términos de belleza estricta, TK tenía muchas más razones que Daisuke para hacer alarde de su crecimiento, pero lo suyo era más bien arrogancia velada, oculta tras amabilidad, una sonrisa amable y un comentario a la vez mordaz e inocente. Daisuke era la fuerza de la naturaleza bajando en una tormenta, transparente y excesivamente temerario, pero sin esconder nada. A esas alturas, Ken ya hasta estaba acostumbrado.

Bueno, _casi_.

Todo lo acostumbrado que puedes estar de ver desnudo a tu mejor amigo.

Sería que había tenido suerte, pero al menos cuando salió del baño, Daisuke había tenido la decencia de ponerse un par de pantalones y una camiseta. No era para menos, afuera había comenzado a nevar, así que probablemente incluso los animales de sangre fría estaban teniendo problemas para sentirse a gusto. Daisuke, un animal de sangre caliente a todas luces, quizá tendría que superar su alergia a la ropa por esa noche.

Daisuke estaba recostado en el piso, con los ojos cerrados y los audífonos en el volumen más alto. Ken sabía que era el volumen más alto porque estaba tarareando y eso solo pasaba cuando le gustaba mucho una canción. Lo estudió un poco antes de colgar su toalla sobre el respaldar de una de las sillas de la habitación y prefirió no importunarlo. No quería dar un paso en falso y poner en peligro la fragilidad de la paz que se había instalado en la habitación. Decidió instalarse en la litera de arriba porque le preocupaba que los malos hábitos de Daisuke para dormir provocaran que se fuera de narices al piso. Le dio un vistazo final, se cubrió con las sábanas y suspiró, eran apenas las nueve de la noche, pero se sentía muy cansado y sospechaba que su fatiga nada tenía que ver con el viaje.

—Hey Ken.

Ken se quedó en silencio, quizá si no decía nada podría dar la apariencia de estar dormido.

—Hey, Kennnnnnn, —la voz insistía.

Si se fingía dormido, por otro lado, corría el riesgo de recibir la amenaza-broma, lo cual no sonaba como una alternativa razonable.

—¡Hey!, ¡Ken, nadie se duerme en cinco minutos!

—Quizá yo sí, —se arrepintió apenas lo dijo, pues inmediatamente escuchó los pasos de Daisuke acercándose y haciendo vibrar la estructura de la litera con su fuerza impertinente.

—Eres un mentiroso. —Daisuke sonrió confiado y se subió encima, sin mediar más permiso que una mirada llena de malicia.

—No fue una mentira, es una posibilidad que quizá sea realizable si no estás encima mío.

—Son las nueve, Ken, no seas cagado.

—Tengo sueño, debería ser razón suficiente para irme a dormir, ¿no?

—Son las nueve y eres un cagado si te vas a dormir a las nueve. Ni siquiera hemos conversado.

Ken alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—¿Por qué no?

—Tú nunca hablas, tú ordenas o te desnudas. —Ken se mordió el labio, quizá todo el asunto de estar tenso lo estaba poniendo irritable.

—¿Qué? —Daisuke soltó una risita—, ¿qué dices?

—No es nada, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—No sé, del viaje, todos dicen que estuvo bien, pero yo me quedé dormido.

—Lo sé, tengo babas en mi hombro que lo prueban.

—Qué delicado.

—Te perdiste la vista de la montaña, pero ya las conoces. Había una cascada, también, pero no se veía muy bien y nos detuvimos solo un momento.

—Entonces, ¿por qué todos decían que fue increíble?

—Se formaron dos arco iris porque usan el agua para generar electricidad y la estructura crea una salida de agua extra.

—¡Hey, eso sí es genial!, ¡solo he visto eso en el digimundo!

—Quizá si no te hubieras dormido… también comimos helado.

—¿Y NO ME DESPERTASTE?

—Lo intenté.

—¿Y de dónde sacaron el helado?

—Hikari era amiga del dueño de la tienda…

—Oh, se los dio gratis porque es bonita, ¿eh?

—Solo a ella.

Daisuke sonrió de medio lado, perdido en sus divagaciones. Ken se removió, incómodo. Ver a Daisuke distraerse en sus fantasías con su amiga de la infancia era más o menos habitual, pero tenerlo encima mientras lo hacía, no tanto.

—Oye Ken, cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Ciérralos.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Vamos, hazlo, quiero ver algo.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo, Ken.

Quizá era la docilidad de su propio carácter o la fuerza del carácter de Daisuke o una combinación extraña que se formaba cuando estaban juntos. A regañadientes y desconfiado, Ken cerró los ojos sintiéndose ridículo. El ridículo se convirtió en vergüenza cuando Daisuke no dijo ni hizo nada, lo único que podía percibir era el silencio.

—¿Ya?

—No, espera, —la voz de Daisuke se acercó a su derecha y sintió su aliento rozarle la frente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy mirando, Ken, —sintió un dedo recorrer el contorno de su ceja y bajar por su pómulo—, tienes el rostro de una chica.

A la vergüenza se sumó el enojo y la irritación. Quizá lo que más le había molestado era el tono que Daisuke había empleado: el de la total sinceridad. Sin pizca de broma ni de esa caída grave que le ganaba cuando estaba a apunto de reírse, lo había dicho en el más literal de los sentidos, con convicción absoluta. Siendo un chico, Ken no apreciaba ese tipo de comparaciones.

—Mira, Daisuke…

—Tienes el pelo largo y el rostro de una chica, pero no eres una chica, Ken. Hikari tiene las cejas más finas, tiene las mejillas rosadas y su nariz es más pequeña que la tuya. Tus pestañas son más largas. Tú tienes ojeras y eres más pálido que una chica. —Daisuke resopló, sonaba irritado y Ken comenzaba a cuestionar el absurdo de la situación.

—No eres una chica, aunque tengas una cara que se parece. No lo eres, —Alzó un poco la voz, enfático—. Apuesto que si…

—Escúchame bien, Daisuke…

—¡No, cállate!, apuesto que si… —Ken sintió como lo jalaban de las solapas del pijama y abrió los ojos por inercia. Daisuke lo estaba mirando fijamente, molesto, impaciente, como si reflejara su propio descontento.

Ken pensó que iban a discutir. No sería extraño, los amigos discutían de vez en cuando, ellos no lo hacían tan a menudo, no en serio al menos. Esta vez sí parecía serio, pero por razones que no alcanzaba a entender. Intentó mantener la calma, intentó recordar y, finalmente, la memoria lo ayudó a interpretar los altibajos en las emociones de su mejor amigo. Había sido varias semanas atrás, un comentario impertinente luego de un partido de fútbol sin importancia, habían ganado gracias a un gol de último minuto. El otro equipo no se había tomado muy bien la derrota, los miraron, los estudiaron y se salieron del campo mientras dejaban comentarios mordaces en el camino. _No puedo creer que hayas dejado que esa niñita te metiera el gol_. Fue un comentario, nada más, pero Daisuke lo tomó como ofensa personal. _¿Cuál niñita?_ , bramó enojado y de las palabras se fueron a las manos y de las manos al piso hasta que quedó bien claro que no había ninguna niñita en ningún bando. Cosas absurdas, sexistas y tontas de muchachos, pero Ken también se había peleado, así que no tenía la autoridad moral para decir nada. Daisuke, al parecer, no lo había superado.

—Mira… —intentó, pero no pudo terminar.

Daisuke besaba tormentoso y cálido, una contradicción primordial que lo liberó del espectro de realidad que había tomado la situación. El agarre en su cuello se aflojó y la gravedad que se sentía más como el peso de Daisuke sobre él, lo obligó a fundirse en el colchón. Era un choque más que una caricia, un rugido más que un susurro y un beso mucho más, muchísimo más, que todas esas veces en las que había imaginado que quizá los mejores amigos podían quererse un poco más de lo normal. Se sentía caliente y húmedo, como si el verano hubiese entrado a la habitación y lo estuviera besando más allá del tiempo y de las estaciones. Era un beso y sus manos no encontraban un lugar en dónde apoyarse a pesar de la sensación vertiginosa que le indicaba que estaba mareado. Era un beso como Daisuke, errático, posesivo que se terminaba a mordiscos y regresaba con el roce de su lengua. Ken nunca había besado así, tanto de mucho y de lo que no conocía. Cuando terminó, aunque pensó que no lo haría, le ardía el alma en la piel y en el fantasma de la sensación que quedó grabada en su boca.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Un pequeño one shot que hice para la página de facebook, espero les haya gustado.

:)


End file.
